Big Sister
by The Fourth Alice
Summary: Simon comes home looking like he got ran over a truck. Since the eldest chipette is the only one at home, it's up to her to help heal Simon's physical wounds and comfort him in his hurting state. Parental/ Sisterly Brittany x Simon, cause there is not much of those seen in this site.


Brittany always contemplated this thought.

Simon Seville, the younger brother of her egotistic boyfriend, would always come home looking beat. Why? Well, just get this straight: He always works on his educational 'crap'(Courtesy of Alvin and Brittany), he has to deal with the bullies bullying Theodore _and _himself, he has to deal with being in charge of the house almost everyday, and he has to deal with being the victim and the accused for his older brother's nonsense pranks. Brittany pitied Simon. At the same time, she couldn't help but admit that she admired the male chipmunk for being the perfect role model of every munk in the house. He was smart, strong(1), passionate, kind, gentle, understanding, level-headed,humble... Hell, he was absolutely adorable without the funny glasses. She didn't understand why Simon had to be the one to keep everyone in line. Why he had to be the one to carry the burden.

Brittany jumped off the sink after finishing her make up. She put on her stylish clothes and headed out the bathroom. She was alone at home. Dave was out with Eleanor and Jeanette at the grocery store, Alvin was at football practice, Theodore was with Alvin, and Simon, well, he was running late. Normally, he'd be home by now. Brittany shrugged. Maybe Simon stayed at the library late, or maybe stayed with his brothers. There was a possibility of that. Brittany went to the living room and switched the T.V on, surfing through channels. She was about to turn the volume up when there was a knock on the door. "Oh, great." She groaned, walking to the door.

She was surprised to see the blue-clad chipmunk on the front porch. But she was horrified when her eyes ran over the state the chipmunk was in. His glasses were broken, clutched in his right hand. His blue hoodie was tattered in a few parts. A few specks of blood here and there, and was slightly limping. Brittany was about to talk when Simon already cut her off. "Don't ask."

Too bad, the female was stubborn. "What... Who did this to you?" She sputtered in shock. Simon sighed. "Nothing happened. Just got roughed up a little-"

"a _little? _You come home looking like you got ran over by a truck and you think this is _little__?!_" Brittany stomped up to him, glaring closely to his eyes. Simon rolled his own. "You didn't even answer my second question!" Brittany raised her voice. "Jeez, Brittany. What's the matter with you?" Simon asked calmly. Brittany gaped at him in disbelief before slapping her forehead. "Oh, come on. What's - you-Ugh. Just.. Get in here and sit on the couch." She muttered in defeat. Simon stepped sidewards awkwardly, before gesturing something to the female. Brittany gave him a questioning look. "Uh.. If you don't mind.. I might need a little help climbing up that couch." Simon said dryly, not really taking in the sudden change in the eldest chipette. Brittany cursed under her breath, before guiding the middle child to the destination. "Wait here. You and me are gonna play 20 questions when I get back." Brittany said, heading to the bathroom to get the first aid kit Dave keeps in the medicine cabinet.

Brittany placed the kit on the couch, taking out the materials she needed. "So, tell me. Who in the world did this...This... Totally uncalled for crud-load to you?" She asked sternly, bandaging up Simon's left leg. Said chipmunk looked down on the floor, and started to chuckle dryly. "Wow, Brittany. I never knew you had it in you. To care about the nerd, I mean." Brittany rolled her eyes. She wasn't that heartless. For some reason, she felt a little hurt that Simon thought she didn't give a nut to whatever happened to him. Brittany may be stuck-up and vain, but that didn't mean she wouldn't worry about what happens to her family. She wiped the alcohol-dipped cotton on a wound, making Simon flinch. "Hey, be careful!" He shouted in pain, pushing Brittany's paws away from him. Brittany's face contorted in annoyance, putting her hands on her waist. "Hold still. AND ANSWER THE DANG QUESTION!" Simon jerked away slightly, putting his own arms up in surrender. "Okay, okay! Sheesh..."

As soon as Brittany helped Simon get another hoodie and another pair of glasses, she helped him back up on he couch. "So tell me, what happened?" She asked again. Simon brought his knees to his chest. "Bullies. Bullies happened. I was just about to walk back home when they suddenly jumped at me." Brittany stayed quiet, expecting more answers. "They threw me to the wall and accidentally poked scissors on my head, explaining the wound. It wasn't too serious." Brittany gave him a shocked look. "They could have killed you with that!" She yelled out. Simon fixed his glasses back up. "But they didn't. We shouldn't make too much trouble out of this." He stated calmly. Brittany hit his shoulder lightly. "Jeez. For someone so smart, you are an idiot! They almost sliced your head off!"

Simon fell silent. He wasn't expecting it either. "..Can I continue now?" He said. Brittany groaned, nodding. "Anyway, Ryan threw a football at me, breaking the glasses." Simon subconsciously held his broken glasses. It was precious to him, since it was the item that let him see brightly and the first thing he got from Dave. "They called me invective names and other tasteless insults, before finally dumping me outside the school. When I looked behind, I saw the real culprit of the assault." He darkened, before saying his next line grimly. Brittany plastered a curious, worried expression onto her face. She knew she was not going to like this.

"It was Alvin." He muttered under his breath. He wanted to crawl into a hole and just...cry. Brittany lost her earlier expression and became really angry. Simon stared at her eyes. Disappointment, anger, shock, and all the negative emotions were mixed into one ball of flame. "..Alvin? For crying out loud... He can be a real jerk...!" She mumbled to herself. She slapped her forehead weakly, sighing heavily. "How could he do that to his own brother...?"

Simon leaned into the couch further. He wasn't going to forgive Alvin. It hurt him because of the fact that Alvin did it to keep up his reputation in the football team. "But wasn't he at practice?" Brittany said. Simon shook his head. "I don't think so. Looks like he lied to you, too." He pinched the bridge of his nose in utter irritation. "Oh, brother." Brittany scoffed. She was going to give Alvin an earful when he gets home. "Some brother that excuse of a rock star he is."

Brittany looked at Simon again. It hurt her a little to see the boy she saw as a younger brother(2) hurting. What Alvin did was unforgivable. Brittany was also upset of the fact that her boyfriend lied to her. Simon whimpered a little."I feel kind of childish now. But it is logical, right? I mean, I've always tried my best to help my brothers when I can." Brittany's eyes softened. "I just don't see why Alvin can't give me even the tiniest bit of support in return. He always finds a way to hurt me. Like the time when he knew about the prank about me being the litter monitor, or the time he promised he'd be there while we were still enemies." Simon put his head on his knees. "Sometimes, I even think he doesn't see me as a brother anymore..."

Brittany gasped softly. She didn't know that Simon thought so hard on that matter. Simon was always the guy she knew who wouldn't think so deeply on a certain thought. She understood how Simon felt now. It wasn't something a great person should feel.

Although she knew it was so unlike her to do so, she gave the younger intelligent chipmunk a friendly, comforting hug. Simon was taken back, surprised and shocked by the sudden act. He wasn't expecting something like this, especially from the great Brittany. Brittany pulled back, an arm around Simon's shoulders. "Don't dwell on it too much, Simon." said chipmunk stared at her in shock. Brittany smiled at him. "Sometimes, your big brother can be dumb. He doesn't know how to appreciate a good brother like you." She said confidently. "Now, I may be stuck up and bratty, but I know how to help someone smile again when they're feeling down." Simon stifled a snicker at this sentence. Brittany grinned. "See? I told you!"

Simon couldn't believe it. Did Brittany just gave him a _noogie?_

_She did._

The two laughed. Simon wiped a few tears away. "You know, Brittany, you can act like a great older sister." He said humbly. Brittany knocked his elbow playfully. "Hey, what can I say? I'm just that good-hearted of a person!" She said, matching up to her playful attitude. Simon smiled. ''Well, I can agree to that. Most of the time."

After a few moments of silence, Simon started again. "Hey, Brittany," He called, making the said chipette roll her eyes half-heartedly. "Britt." She said. Simon gave a confused look. "You can call me Britt. We're practically brother and sister now."

The chipmunk nodded in understanding. "Okay, then. Britt, I just wanted to thank you. For cheering me up, I mean. I feel fine now. Thanks to you." He mumbled shyly. Simon wasn't used to talking to Brittany like this, but now that something brought them close together, he can finally talk to her like friends at the park. Brittany huffed happily. "You're always welcome. Oh, and let's keep this our little secret, okay?" She said, winking. Simon chuckled. "Alright. I will."

Brittany, feeling satisfied, hopped off the couch and onto the floor. Before she could go up, she left one more message to the blue-clad chipmunk. "By the way, you can always count on me if your dull-headed brother is too lazy to help you. After all, I'm still your almost 'big sister'!" She said sweetly. Simon looked at her in respect. "Thank you, Britt." Brittany smirked half-heartedly. "Don't mention it, little bro." She paused, before turning around. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go fix my hair."

Simon chuckled. Just Brittany.

Just then, Alvin came running through the door.

"Simon, oh dear munk, Simon! I'm really sorry, I am! They tricked me into doing it and..." Alvin fell silent when he saw Simon smiling.

"It's fine, Alvin. It's fine."

It was fine. Because he knew there was also another older sibling he could count on. 

* * *

**[1]: in Chipwrecked, it took 4 of the chipmunks(Brittany,Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore) to keep the kite Alvin was riding on from flying away, while it only took Simon to hold the kite down to keep the others from flying away.**

[2]: since Alvin and Brittany were the eldest of their siblings, I guessed that Simon may be younger than Brittany. But I also think he might be a few minutes older _-or younger- _than Jeanette.

I DID NOT DISCONTINUE 'MISTAKES'. I JUST HAVE EXAMS, SO ENJOY THIS ONE FOR NOW.


End file.
